theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Party Girls
This is Fanfiction #3 Lincoln and Bobby work together to throw a special party for Ronnie Anne and the Loud Sisters. the Loud House Lynn knocks on Lincoln's door LYNN: the basketball on her finger Hey, Lincoln! Wanna go shoot some hoops? response Lincoln? Lynn is about to open her brother's door, Lincoln tiptoes behind her with a towel and covers her LINCOLN: SURPRISE MUMMY ATTACK! screams in surprise with a towel around her head and takes it off LYNN: Laughs Oh, man! You totally got me, bro! LINCOLN: I sure did! If you came to play basketball, sure I'll do it. LYNN: Great! Thanks! As Lincoln and Lynn are shooting hoops, the former checks his watch LINCOLN: Uh-oh! Sorry, Lynn! I got to go! runs off LYNN: What? But we're tied 10 to 10! LINCOLN: a distance Let's just call it a draw for now! looks at the viewers in confusion Lincoln comes back home; He goes into the kitchen, takes out a juice box from the fridge and drinks it LANA: up Hey, Lincoln! LINCOLN: Hey, Lana. How's it going? LANA: Not much. I'm looking for Hops. Have you seen him? LINCOLN: No, but I can help you find him. LANA: Wow! Thanks! LINCOLN: under the table Hops? LANA: Hops! Here, Hops! Where'd you go? LINCOLN: into the living room Hops? Hops? his watch Uh-oh! Sorry, Lana! Have to take care of something! off LANA: Now? But what about Hops? shows up by the couch and goes to Lana LANA: Never mind. I found him! Hops You almost got me worried. croaks Lincoln comes back home and he hears a loud noise at a distance LINCOLN: I bet I know who it is. walks by the garage and sees Luna jamming with her guitar Luna! Luna! waves to his sister stops playing for a moment and notices her brother LUNA: Oh, hey bro! Wanna jam with your rocking sister? LINCOLN: Sure thing! But, I don't have an instrument. LUNA: No worries. Look. shows him the cello LINCOLN: The cello! I haven't played it since our family band! Thanks! LUNA: No prob. Are you ready? LINCOLN: Ready! and Luna play their instruments but the former stops for a moment and checks his watch beeping Dang it. Sorry, Luna! Gotta go! LUNA: But, dude! You can't leave now! LINCOLN: Have to take care of something! I'll come back later! LUNA: Sighs at night, Lincoln goes into his room to get ready for bed LINCOLN: to the viewers I feel really bad about abandoning my sisters even though they wanted to spend time with me. But I wanted to take care of something. It's very special. knock on Lincoln's door is heard and he opens it LOLA: a storybook Hey there, Linky! LINCOLN: Oh, hi Lola. What do you need? LOLA: Could you read me a story? I wanted to ask Dad, but he's too occupied at his Sports channel. LINCOLN: Sure, why not? smiles and holds her brother's hand while walking LINCOLN:...and the Princess and the horse was very happy. The end! the book Well, what do you think? is already fast asleep LINCOLN: Nighty night, Lola. tiptoes out of her room and closes the door next day walks out of the bathroom and checks his watch LINCOLN: Oh, no! I'm late! runs off. While doing so, he encounters his sisters LUAN: out of her room Lincoln, I need some help with my props. LINCOLN: Sorry, Luan! I'm busy! sighs LUCY: Hey, Lincoln. I need help with a poem. LINCOLN: Maybe later! running LUCY: Sigh. LANA: Lincoln, I can't find Bitey! Could you help me? LINCOLN: Sorry, I can't! LANA: But... Groans LYNN: Lincoln, wanna play... LINCOLN: Can't right now! runs out the door LYNN: the viewers Man, what's gotten into him? Gus' Games and Grub and Lincoln load the pizza boxes in the van BOBBY: Well, that's all of them. LINCOLN: Phew! Yup! And now to deliver them. both get into the van and drove off until they stop at a house gets off the van and takes out a pizza box from the back and rings the house doorbell WOMAN:the door Hello? Oh, my order! the box from Lincoln and sniffs it Pepperoni and peppers! My favorite! gives Lincoln $10 Thank you! LINCOLN: Anytime! Have a good day! he leaves, the woman closes her door BOBBY: Nice delivery, bro! LINCOLN: Thanks! Now it's on to the next house! gets back in the van and Bobby drives off TWENTY TWO MINUTES LATER LINCOLN: Well, that was house number fourteen. What's the next house, Bobby? BOBBY: Yours. LINCOLN: Great! Wait, what? almost drives up to the Loud House LINCOLN: the viewers This is bad! If my sisters find out what I've been doing, they'll never forgive me and everything will be ruined! Bobby Bobby, keep it simple. BOBBY: You got it. the house, Bobby tiptoes to the front door with a pizza box and rings the doorbell hides behind the bush and takes off his uniform LORI: Hello? in happiness Boo-Boo Bear! BOBBY: Hey, babe! Special delivery! hands his girlfriend the pizza LORI: And here's your change. him his pay So anyway do you want... BOBBY: Oops, sorry babe! Gotta go! Still have to make more deliveries! runs off back to his van and drives off LORI: But... then goes back inside the house LINCOLN: out of hiding Close call. BOBBY: back Lincoln, remember the plan for tomorrow. LINCOLN: Got it. Bobby a thumb up Bobby drives away, Lincoln goes inside the house. While inside, Lynn blocks his path LYNN: So, Ditching McLoud. Where were you?! LINCOLN: Why do you care? grabs him by his shirt LYNN: Because all I ever wanted was to spend time with you. But did you do it? No! Why? Because you ditched me to go do other things! LENI: up Lynn, stop! He's probably exhausted from walking. Come into the kitchen to have pizza. to the dining room LYNN: go of Lincoln's shirt; sternly Don't let it happen again. into the dining room as well LINCOLN: Don't worry, I won't. sighs in anger then follow suit THE NEXT DAY knocks on Lincoln's room door LENI: Hey, Linky! Wanna go to the mall? response Lincoln? opens the door and sees that her brother is not present Oh, no! LANA: up What is it, Leni? LENI: Lincoln is not here! Do you think he turned invisible? LANA: Invisible? Don't be silly! LOLA: up as well Yeah, he'll turn up. Maybe he's doing something. other sisters minus Lucy shows up LYNN: Ditching McLoud? Who cares? LUNA: Dude, don't be hating on our brother. LENI: Yeah, you acted like he abandoned you! LYNN: That's because he did...to all of us! Have you all ever noticed Lincoln has been acting strange lately? Every time we tried to spend time him, he blows us off! LUAN: Too bad he didn't make like a balloon and blow up! Laughs Get it? sisters groan LORI: Come to think of it, Bobby has been acting strange as well. I hope he's doing okay. LUCY: Excuse me. girls got startled by her appearance I found this note by the couch. LOLA: Sure it's not one of your missing pages for your poems? LUCY: Very perspective, but no. Here, I'll read it. "If you're reading this, come to the park and bring the rest of your sisters with you there is a special surprise. - Signed, Mr. Anonymous" LANA: I wonder who send this? LYNN: Who cares? There's a special surprise! LENI: I hope it's new clothes! LUNA: Or a concert! LOLA: Or a castle! LUAN: Well, let's do like a train and make tracks! Laughs the Loud girls are walking down a path and at the same time, Bobby holds Ronnie Anne's hand while she has a blindfold on her RONNIE ANNE: Where are you taking me? BOBBY: You'll find out. the Park, Lincoln stands by something with a tarp LINCOLN: All set. sees his sisters and the Santiago siblings almost showing up And just in time. he hides behind the tree, the sisters show up and Bobby stops his sister and runs at the same tree LOUD GIRLS: seeing the covered object What's this? RONNIE ANNE: What was that? off her blindfold and sees the girls Everyone? LOUD GIRLS: Ronnie Anne? LINCOLN AND BOBBY: out SURPRISE! they didn't take out the tarp Oh, right. pull it Now... Surprise!! girls gasps in shocked and it reveals to have party items likes Cupcakes, pizzas, cups, sodas, ice cream, plates and everything the Loud girls like LUNA: Dudes, these are for us? LINCOLN: Yup. BOBBY: It's Sister Appreciation Day! LINCOLN: A special party all for you! LYNN: So, that's why you two have been acting strange! LUNA: And you keep rushing off somewhere! LORI: And that note was from you, wasn't it? LINCOLN: You got it! We wanted to make this party a secret. So I worked with Bobby at Gus' Games and Grub so we can raise money to get items for the party. BOBBY: That's right. Just to show you how much we care for you. Sorry for making you feel lonely the other day, Babe and little sis. LINCOLN: his sisters And I'm sorry to you guys for hurting your feelings when you wanted to spend time with me. Anne and the Loud girls look at each other then to the boys GIRLS: Apology accepted! LYNN: Lincoln And I'm sorry for calling you a name yesterday. BOYS: Thanks! Now who's ready to party? GIRLS: ALL OF US! expect for Lori and Ronnie run off to enjoy the party two girls walk up to their boyfriends LORI: Boo-Boo Bear? BOBBY: Babe, I didn't mean to... LORI: him It's okay. This is literally the best thing ever! Thank you! kisses Bobby's cheek, causing him to blush BOBBY: Laughs No prob, Babe. Race to you the pizzas! LORI: You're on! run off to have a good time RONNIE ANNE: Lincoln, it was really nice of you to throw me and your sisters a party to celebrate. LINCOLN: It's the least I could do. After all, you deserve a lot better! Just like my sisters! RONNIE ANNE: Aww, thanks! kisses his cheek as he blushes To be honest, maybe next time I should throw you a party. So shall we? LINCOLN: Of course! run off to join their siblings Louds and Santiagos dance as Luna plays music on her guitar LINCOLN: dancing for a moment; to the viewers I don't ask questions, I just have fun! resumes dancing THE END Trivia *Lincoln once worked in Gus' Games and Grub when he took over for Lori in "The Waiting Game". *Lincoln's line "I don't ask questions, I just have fun" is similar to Bugs Bunny's line from the Looney Tunes cartoon "Rabbit Every Monday." *Lana was revealed to have a rat named Bitey in "Baby Steps". In this plot, he was mentioned but didn't appear. *The title was originally going to be called "Pizzas and Girls", but I changed my mind. *This is my first Fanfiction to feature a character secretly planning a special surprise. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Bobby Category:Loud House Fanfictions